ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Monroe Levesque
Please put ~~~~ here ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Monroe Levesuqe was born to Jennifer and Gordon Levesque north of the border of Canada, right in Maine. Growing up as the youngest of several children, Monroe ha always been a quiet boy. Usually he couldn't get the attention of his parents anyways, so he would just sit and play by himself. The closest siblings to him was four years older than him, so nobody really played with him either. It wasn't until they moved near a forest in Massachusetts that Monroe really found a sort of happiness with the local animals -- Specifically the demiguise and the dryads. They were playful creatures, and so was he, so he quickly became fond of the creatures. When he was eight years old, a Dryad had gotten hurt while playing with him. It was almost as if the poor little creature would die if he didn't do something. He called for his parents as he stared at the creature in pain, hoping he could help it... Then a sudden flash of light as his parents ran to him, and came just as the Dryad flew off, chirping happily. That's when his parents explained what he had just done -- He had seen magic before with his siblings, so when he understood, he was ecstatic -- He was a wizard just like his siblings! and only two years later, he followed his brother to Ilvermorny. When he stepped onto the sorting floor, he watched in awe as the Pukwudgie raised it's wand... But even more when the Thunderbird flapped it's wings powerfully. In the end, he chose Thunderbird, decided to adventurous aspect of it was what he wanted most out of it. Overall, in Ilvermorny, he was incredibly happy with his decision. While he met some friends, he was still always the loner in the background, watching nature more than he was socialising. That is what he loved about the entire thing. The creatures he met were worth more than a million friends. When he graduated with a high level in is exams, Monroe knew exactly what he wanted to do. He applied for the Body of the Protection of Magical Species. Slowly but surely, he worked his way up from desk jockey to Director. It only took him ten years. Now at 29, he couldn't be happier with where his life ended up 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Monroe Gordon Levesque is Nothing if not a huge sweetheart. He's an advocate for kindness, and a beacon of love and acceptedness. If you think this is too good to be true, don't worry! He has his faults too (One of them being he's got hella humility). Monroe is a loner. He likes being alone, usually in the forest with animals. He's a sort of mystery and a huge open present at the same time. For one, he's always so kind, but on the other, he tends not to let people in. Ever. He's serious about his job- His biggest pet peeve iswhen people mistreat other people, or animals. Especially animals. Though he rarely shows his anger, he'll say something. If it continues, that is when he gets angry. To this day, Monroe has been in at least ten fights about it. He was fairly close to getting expelled a couple of times because of it. Monroe tries to have a good control of his anger when it does come out. He's very self-disciplined and careful about how his emotions show. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Pureblood 4) What is your character's occupation? Director of the Body for Protection of Magical Species 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! center 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) 1/0 ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Pine Wood and Veela hair 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? A Dove Cross-world communication, spirit messenger, peace, gentleness, love. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? He's very happy with the way his life ended up. He is doing what he loves. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? They aren't really nice to magical Creatures. It irks him a little. People should be nice to everyone, including creatures of other species. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? His pet Dryad, Nimue. She's not really a pet more as a friend. He tells her everything. ---- Category:Adult Sorted